


Natasha's Little Mouse

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [18]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Wanda Maximoff, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Foreplay, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Moaning, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Punishment, Rough Sex, Scratching, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Shy Wanda, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Speaking Russian, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Teasing, Temperature Play, Top Natasha Romanov, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, WidowWitch, Yuri, defiant wanda, mdlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: It's just another typical morning in the Avengers tower, and Natasha decides to spend her time with her girlfriend to try out some new sex toys.





	Natasha's Little Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an itching to write some more Wanda/Natasha works pretty much all summer, but I was delayed with writing my thesis, preparing for graduate school, and healing from lung surgery in May. This was originally a fic about another femslash pairing, but I edited it in order to post some more Wanda/Natasha works before my birthday and returning to school!
> 
> Enjoy! Leave me some comments and kudos! :D

Wanda rolled over in the large bed. She had slept with Natasha all day after a long night at work at the Avengers tower the day before. But right now, Natasha was awake, and sorting through their overstuffed box of sex toys.

 

Wanda asked with a sleepy yawn, “Are we going to have sex? Now?” 

 

Natasha smirked as she met her gaze, “Would you like to? I’m sorting through some my favorites.”

 

Wanda rolled over and said gently, “Mmm...if we turn up the heat, it’s a little cold.”

 

Natasha smiled and grabbed one of her toys before turning up the room’s heat, “You only need me to make you hot~” Wanda blushed deeply as Natasha got back onto their bed. 

 

Natasha smirked and motioned for Wanda to move closer, “Come here sweetie. Be a good girl for Mommy~” Wanda obliged and rolled over to sit up onto her knees. Natasha held up a studded leash and collar, watching as Wanda’s face turned more red. 

 

Wanda looked a little bit frightened at the spiky toy, “These are new…”

 

Natasha kissed Wanda carefully and promised her, “I’ll be good. I won’t tug too much.”

 

Wanda came closer and sat still for her, “Then...go for it.” Natasha scored closer and clipped the collar around Wanda’s neck. Then she kissed her passionately and tugged slightly at the leash. 

 

Wanda kissed back, flinching a little when Natasha touched her cheek with her cold hand, “O moy Bog...you're so cold, moy dorogoy!” 

 

Natasha purred sexily, “Not for long.” Wanda yelped as Natasha pulled on the chain playfully  before she pushed her onto the bed. Natasha moved in fast, gently sucking on Wanda’s jawline and hovering over the smaller female. 

 

Wanda blushed and admitted to Natasha, “You always...look...so...lovely and...dominant…it makes me hot...” 

 

Natasha smirked, “And you always look so adorable~ I would love to keep you all to myself.” Wanda shuffled under the ex-spy before Natasha leaned down. The redhead kissed lightly down Wanda’s jaw, neck and to where Wanda’s sleeping clothes stopped her. Wanda was about to remove her clothes herself, but Natasha beat her to it. Natasha smirked as she slowly pulled the oversized tee-shirt off of Wanda. The bolder girl knew Wanda never wore bras to bed. Her chest was entirely bared to her lover.

 

Wanda blushed as her rounded, small breasts were exposed, “Milaya. Stop staring at them so much...I know they're smaller than yours.”

 

Natasha hummed and lightly massaged Wanda’s breasts, “You know I love your chest, it's the part about you that I know you love being touched.”

 

Wanda moaned and protested a little as she felt Natasha move in circles around her small mounds, “But...I’m so tiny compared to your beautiful physique…” 

 

Natasha pulled on the leash so Wanda would look up at her, “I love them the way they are, and I love you as you are too.” Wanda’s lips formed a smile. She  giggled before letting Natasha continue what she was doing. Natasha kissed Wanda’s shoulder as she massaged the smaller girl’s breasts, moving in towards her perky nipples.

 

Wanda hummed quietly until jerking when she felt Natasha thumb her nipples with intensity, “Your hands...So cold...” Natasha chuckled with a smile before teasing Wanda’s pink nipples ever more, hoping for some cute noises from her girlfriend. After a little bit, Natasha’s fingers warmed up and Wanda starting mewling the more that her nipples were toyed with. Natasha then moved her hands behind Wanda’s back and running her nails down her flesh. Wanda moaned a little and put her small hands on Natasha’s back and started rubbing in random shapes to steady herself. 

 

Natasha purred seductively, “Be as loud as you want my little mouse~ I love your naughty voice~ no one gets to hear it except for me.”

 

Wanda moaned a little but bit her lip in defiance, “You’ll only...tease me more…”

 

Natasha purred as she linked her fingers under Wanda’s underwear, “Well I’ll be sure to reward you~” Wanda continued held back her voice. Natasha fake pouted, “Awe~ does moy little mouse need punishment?” Wanda looked away, knowing that’s exactly what was going to happen, but wanting itanyway. Natasha smirked and pulled Wanda over her lap with the chain, “Maybe I should put you back into your place, mouse~”

 

Wanda blushed and wiggles her bottom, “Do it.” Natasha smirked before bringing her hand down hard against Wanda’s bottom. Wanda covered her mouth before the yelp came out from her lips. 

 

Natasha asked her, “Must I hold your arms down too?” Natasha shifted so that Wanda’s arms were between Natasha’s thighs before spanking Wanda again. Wanda gasped mildly, but she bit her lip before Natasha spanked her again. Natasha chuckled, “Still defiant huh? Maybe you need a little help letting your voice out.” The redheaded female smirked before grabbing a small vibrator, lubing it sparingly, and thrusting it quickly inside of Wanda’s moist pussy.

 

Wanda bit her lip as a small sound escaped her, “Mmmmmm!” Natasha chuckled and continued to spank her lover as the toy was still inside Wanda. As Natasha continued to spank her, Wanda’s muffled sounds got slightly louder and louder. 

Natasha smiled and stopped, pulling the toy out of her and hearing Wanda whine slightly. 

 

She purred, “If anyone’s going to make you climax, it’s going to be me~” Wanda pouted a little just before Natasha moved her back to the bed. Natasha flipped Wanda over and pinned her before teasingly licking her way down to Wanda’s already soaking clit. Wanda panted, but made no effort to cover her mouth this time. Natasha teased Wanda a little more before pumping her tongue slowly in and out and using her other hand to pleasure herself to the sound of Wanda’s moans.

 

Wanda moaned softly, like she often did, “Mmmm...mmmmmmm...ah...ah..oh...ahhhhh…” Natasha felt Wanda come closer to her finish and sped up, both for her own needs and for Wanda’s. Wanda panted harder as she felt herself coming closer and finally arched and came. Natasha chuckled and cleaned up Wanda with her tongue before climaxing herself, “Mph… Wanda~”

 

Wanda’s heart raced as she begged, “M-More...please…I can't take it anymore, I want more.” Natasha panted and kissed Wanda fiercely before pumping her fingers into Wanda at a fast and hard pace. 

 

Wanda’s panting got more rapid, “I need the...strapon…”

 

Natasha chuckled and teased, “So, you finally wantto try it out? Not such a waste of money now, huh?” She hopped off the bed and went back to their sex toy chest. Wanda waited patiently Natasha put on the toy and let her lover pin her down. Natasha teased Wanda’s wet pussy for only a moment before she thrust hard into Wanda.

 

Wanda arched and moaned loudly, “Oooooooh! Yes! Yeeeees! Natasha~!” 

 

Natasha had to bite her lip to restrain from biting too deep into Wanda’s neck as she held her close, “Scream for me, my sweet~ Let the heavens  know you’re mine~”

 

Wanda gripped the sheets as she let out all the moans she had held back, “Oooooh...ah….Natasha!...more...please....oh goodness...yes!! Yeeees...d-deeper! P-Please...ooooooooh...mmmmm...y-yes...aaaaah!!!” 

 

Natasha leaned in and bit into Wanda’s neck causing her to bleed as Natasha tried to thrust ever deeper inside her. The feeling was unlike any other; it was deep and rough. Wanda kicked her feet a little in defiance to make it harder for Natasha to go inside of her, as well as to make her thrust harder. 

 

Natasha smirked and threatened, “You know I’d have no problem leaving you tied up right before you come~ I could stop right now if I wanted to~”

 

Wanda turned pink, “S-Sorry...I like...to feel dominant...a little.” She slowly laid back and opened her legs further for her. Natasha chuckled and thrusted slower to tease Wanda a little bit more even though Wanda was so close. Wanda whimpered as Natasha slowed down, tearing up just a bit. 

 

Natasha said gently, “If you want me to go faster you’ve got to say my name that cute way you do~”

 

Wanda whimpered and caved, “N-Nata...Natasha please~ Trakhni menya! Fuck me!” Without a second to lose, the redhead went as hard and fast as she could, letting her inner desires loose. Wanda moaned even louder than before, clawing her nails into the taller girl’s back, intending to leave marks. Natasha kept up the pace as she snapped her hips and hissed in pleasure as Wanda’s fingernails left scratch marks in her skin. 

 

Moments later, Wanda came a little, but held onto Natasha tightly so she wouldn’t stop until she came too. Natasha nibbled at Wanda’s neck leaving dark marks as she helped Wanda finish and achieve orgasm. Wanda rolled her hips and moaned, bringing Natasha her orgasm. Finally, the two women collapsed onto the bed together.

 

Wanda turned Natasha’s face and peppered her lips in kisses, “There's no one for me except for you.”

 

Natasha grinned, with hair all over her eyes, saying, “And there is no one else I'd rather be with. You are moya printsessa, and no one else can make me happy.” The women smiled and held one another in a warm embrace, sliding back into peaceful slumber.


End file.
